


karma's a bitch (but i can hit harder)

by rlbcaged



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Badass Molly Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Crack Treated Seriously, Molly's Revenge lol, Past Molly Graham/Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), This Is STUPID, aka molly graham's dogs, i dont actually hate will though, idk what to tag this lol, just thought it'd be fun if molly did, lowkey, someone requested that i tag, will gets his ass BEAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbcaged/pseuds/rlbcaged
Summary: Will tracks down Molly two years after the fall in an attempt to get his dog's back. She's been waiting for him to come back, and she's pissed.or alternatively titled: the fic where Molly beats Will up for all the shit he put her through, reminiscent of the season 3 jack vs hannibal smackdown
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	karma's a bitch (but i can hit harder)

**Author's Note:**

> the title sounds so dramatic but this is Bad
> 
> idk why i wrote this but i deeply enjoyed it
> 
> all mistakes are mine

The punch landed square across his jaw, snapping his head to the side. Will hadn’t seen it coming. Though, in hindsight, it was pretty obvious. He stumbled backwards in an attempt to put some distance between them while he got his bearings back but he didn’t get very far. A hand roughly curled in his hair and slammed his head into the wall, releasing him to slump to the floor. He choked back nausea as he slowly looked up, right into Molly’s eyes. She was  _ furious _ . Will had come alone after two years to get his dogs back, hoping to avoid Molly but he hadn’t been so lucky. The second she realized who was in her home she started screaming, telling him to fuck off or die. Or both. He didn’t want to fight, he didn’t wanna hurt her. He had loved her once. She seemed to be very much past that. A swift kick into Will’s gut left him bent over the floor, coughing and wheezing. She kicked again and Will managed to block it, standing up with his hands raised. 

“Molly, I don’t want to hurt you.”

She laughed, a dry hollow sound. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that.” Then she lunged. 

Faked right, then swung hard left, landing another blow against his face. He was slower to react after having his head literally shoved through a fucking wall but he managed to catch her arm and push her to the ground. She clearly had expected him to come back at some point because she was  _ ready.  _ Her leg swung out and caught his knee, sending him crashing to the ground. It was dislocated.  _ Damn, he really should’ve brought Hannibal. _ She was up again, and now bending over him to grip the front of his shirt. Using that leverage, she yanked him up a bit and sent him sliding down the polished wooden floors to slam headfirst into the wall. Will tried to stand but she was already there, stalking over to him with fire in her gaze. Her bruised knuckles gripped his bleeding head and then she slammed his face into her knee. Vision spinning, he rolled over, looking for anything nearby that could be a weapon. He didn’t see the chair that slammed down over his back, cracking ribs and splintering itself into pieces. Will groaned and clutched his side, blinking away blood that was dripping down into his eyes. 

He saw Molly grab a broken piece of the chair and managed a wide-eyed, wordless shout right before she rammed it down into his calf. His eyes rolled back into his head as she used it to drag him across the hallway to what was once her office room. He couldn’t do much more right now than groan in agony and she knew it. This wasn’t like his fight with the dragon. He wasn’t expecting a fight and he didn’t want her dead. Molly didn’t give a shit what Will wanted anymore. She aimed another solid kick to his ribs, sending him skittering a small ways across the floor. Quick to follow, she bitch-slapped him  _ hard _ and threw in another right hook for good measure. Because she deserves to. Will was lifted up again by his shirt and his eyes opened to meet Molly’s.  “Do you feel better?” He slurred out. She just grinned.

Then she shoved him out of the window, watching as he fell the short distance to the ground below. After a minute or two, she saw his arm reach around in an attempt to dislodge the wood still stuck in his leg. Molly laughed quietly, and a bit hysterically, to herself as she went to get an icepack for her hand. She whistled sharply twice and her pack of dogs came running to her from upstairs. They sniffed around her and a couple tried to lick her injured hands. She let them as she guided them back to the upstairs windows overlooking her side yard. There she saw a bloody Will, hobbling away across her snowy yard. She knocked once on the glass and he turned his head to look at her and the dogs, who were watching him. She kissed each of the dog’s heads then slowly raised her middle finger in his direction. Then she closed her curtains.


End file.
